bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoda
Yoda was one of the most renowned and powerful Jedi Masters in galactic history. He was known for his legendary wisdom, mastery of the Force and skills in lightsaber combat. Yoda served as a member of the Jedi High Council in the last centuries of the Galactic Republic and reigned as Grand Master of the Jedi Order before, during and after the devastating Clone Wars. Following the First Battle of Geonosis, Yoda held the title of Master of the Order in addition to that of Grand Master. In his centuries of service to the galaxy and the Force, Grand Master Yoda had a hand in the training of nearly all the Jedi in the Order, including such luminaries as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Oppo Rancisis; all of whom would come to serve on the Jedi Council along with him. Standing at about 66 cm tall, Yoda was a male member of a mysterious species, details of which he did not reveal. Yoda served as a member of the Jedi Order for centuries, eventually gaining a seat on the Jedi High Council, before reigning as the Grand Master of the Jedi. He had exceptional skills in lightsaber combat, most commonly employing whirling and acrobatic Form IV techniques. Yoda was a master of all but the Vaapad subset of Form VII (he had mastered the original Form VII variant known as Juyo) of lightsaber combat, and was considered by many as a Sword master. Though arguably the Order's greatest master of the Force and most skilled warrior, Yoda believed most firmly in the importance of instructing younger generations and never missed an opportunity to ensure his students learn from their experiences. At heart, the diminutive Jedi Master was a teacher; indeed, he instructed nearly all the Jedi in the order, to some extent, during his reign as Grand Master. Though Yoda was, arguably, the most highly Force-attuned member of the Order, he was not flawless. It was partially due to his failure to recognize that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was actually responsible for the outbreak of the Clone Wars, and was in fact the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, which led to the Republic being overthrown and the Jedi Order being decimated. The Grand Master was among the few Jedi to survive Emperor Palpatine's Great Jedi Purge, after the beginning of which, he went into exile on the swamp planet of Dagobah. Later, before dying and becoming one with the Force in 4 ABY, the exiled Jedi Master was responsible for the instruction of Luke Skywalker who would use Yoda's training as a basis for the creation of a New Jedi Order, after defeating the Sith. Following his death, Master Yoda retained his identity within the Force and was revered as among the most legendary Jedi Masters of all time by Skywalker's reconstituted Order. RPG D6 Stats (Note: These stats reflect Yoda as of the Rise of the Empire era, post-Clone Wars, up through Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Some stats shoud be modified due to aging for later in the Rebellion era.) Type: Jedi Master DEXTERITY 2D+1 Dodge 7D, Melee Combat 6D+2, Lightsaber 12D, Lightsaber: Form II: Makashi 11D+1, Lightsaber: Form III: Soresu 10D, Lightsaber: Form IV: Ataru 13D+2, Lightsaber: Form V: Djem So 12D, Lightsaber: Form V: Shien 11D+2, Lightsaber: Form VI: Niman 12D, Lightsaber: Form VII: Juyo 11D+2, Vehicle Blasters 3D KNOWLEDGE 4D+1 Alien species 10D, Bureaucracy 7D+1, Cultures 7D, Languages 8D, Planetary Systems 6D, Survival 8D, Tactics 5D, (s)Tactics: Ground Troops 9D+1, (s)Tactics: Planetary Assault 8D, Willpower 12D+2 MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 3D, Beast Riding 4D, Space Transport 4D+1 PERCEPTION 4D+1 Bargain 7D, Command 10D+1, Con 7D, Gambling 5D+l, Hide 8D, Persuasion 9D, Search 6D+1, Sneak 8D STRENGTH 3D Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 2D First Aid 6D Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 14D, Sense 13D, Alter 10D Force Powers (these are the known powers Yoda possessed and it is believed that he had access to many other powers): Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun, Short-Term Memory Enhancement Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Force, Sense Path Alter: Injure/Kill, Telekinesis Control and Sense: Farseeing, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy Control and Alter: Accelerate Another's Healing, Control Another's Pain, Return Another to Consciousness, Transfer Force Control, Sense and Alter: Affect Mind, Control Mind, Force Harmony Sense and Alter: Dim other's senses Lightsaber Combat Forms: Considered a master in all forms of Lightsaber Combat, Yoda knows all maneuvers for all known forms of Lightsaber Combat. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 35 Character Points: 50 Move: 5 Equipment: Walking stick Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Jedi Order Characters